


Pacific Rum 2 aka The One With the Drinking Games

by BigMammaLlama5, MicheTS



Series: PRAU: A Carmilla Pacific Rim Adventure [6]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang kick loose with Danny and Laura back in the Shatterdome and have a lil too much fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacific Rum 2 aka The One With the Drinking Games

Carmilla lay on her back in her bunk; arms tucked behind her head, breathing in the sweet, heady scent of the smoke being blown above her. The underside of Laura’s top bunk was trapping the smoke, creating crazy patterns, white swirls and coils and hot-boxing them slightly.

“I can’t believe you got pot from the Doc and this is you just sharing it,” Laura said incredulously as she passed the joint back to Carmilla.

“It was medicinal, you don’t expect me to share my allergy meds Cupcake,”

Laura rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up on one elbow, her hair falling over her shoulder.

“Anyways, I was surprised you even wanted to,” Carmilla breathed as she exhaled a seemingly never-ending puff of smoke.

Laura shrugged, “You seem to think I’m some, naïve, innocent girl –“

“Not after that performance I don’t, “Carmilla interrupted, laughing, “That was…yeah, wow.” Carmilla shook her head, wow? She’d never said wow in her life.

Laura blushed and tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth, “You know, I’ve been thinking,”

“Don’t hurt yourself, Laura,”

“Carm’, ssh, I’ll lose this thought if I don’t say it out loud,” Laura closed her eyes and scrunched her face up as she tried to hold on to what she wanted to say, “I’ve been thinking about solipsism,”

Carmilla burst out laughing, “Oh my god. Buttercup. You are so high.”

“Shut up,” Laura playfully punched Carmilla and took the joint back off her, “You know what it is?”

“Yeah, the belief that everything around you is, like, created by your mind. So?”

“Sooooo, if everything around me is all my imagination, then you’re the best thing I’ve come up with so far.”

Carmilla looked at Laura for a good long minute, “Did you…I mean, that sounds like…” She stopped trying to talk. She was actually speechless.

Laura smirked, she was enjoying some of the more confident aspects of Carmilla’s personality the drift afforded her,

“We really should get to the mess before they send out a search party,” Laura said as she took the mug they were using as an ashtray from Carmilla, dropped the roach in and set it on the shelf behind her bed.

Carmilla whined and tugged Laura into a tight hug, “I really missed you Laura,” she half whispered placing a light kiss on top of Laura’s head.

“I really missed you too Carm’.”

 

“Larmilla in the hizzouse!” Kirsch hollered as they entered the mess. 

He and Danny were sat with Doc Perry and another person Carmilla recognised as one of the K-Science geeks, LaFontaine.

“Really?” Carmilla looked at him witheringly as they approached the table. It looked like they’d already got a headstart on the drinking portion of the evening, “Larmilla?”

Kirsch shrugged, laughing, “Hey Karnstein, why you wearing your tie round your head like you’re Rambo or something?”

Carmilla reached up and touched the forgotten ad-hoc blindfold from earlier. She looked at Kirsch who looked smug as all hell for trying to embarrass her, a huge grin spread across her face, “Why’s your tank top on back to front Beefcake?”

Kirsch looked down and sure enough, his top was on backwards. They stared at each other stoney faced for a moment before breaking in to a huge grin, “Eeeeyyyyy” they both drawled in unison, throwing a hard high five.

Danny looked to Laura in mock disgust and rolled her eyes, she was trying her best not to blush, “Is that you that reeks of pot?” Danny asked as Laura sat in the seat opposite her.

Laura shrugged as Carmilla shot the Doc a thumbs up and a goofy grin and sat down at the table, she wasn’t sure she appreciated the tone of Danny’s question.

“So what’s the game?” Carmilla asked as she pulled the cork out a bottle of rum and poured two overly healthy measures in to the glasses Kirsch placed in front of her.

“Jenga,” Perry replied, a hint of derision in her voice.

“Ooh, living dangerously I see,” Carmilla scoffed, she slid a glass into Laura’s hand and took a slug of her drink.

“Take a turn, you’ll see how it works,” Danny said.

Carmilla looked at her skeptically and pushed one of the little wooden bricks free. Before she could place it on the top of the stack, she noticed the was writing on it, a smirk tugged at her lips as she read it,

“Out loud Karnstein,” Danny demanded

“Up yours Firecrotch,” Carmilla said flipping her the bird and grinning childishly. She felt the sharp of Laura’s elbow nudge her ribs and turned to see her co-pilot giving her that look. Carmilla knew that look well already, it meant she should be nice or she was going to suffer the rage of her tiny girlfriend, “Ok, ok,” Carmilla started, “It says ‘SANTA: The NEXT PERSON TO TAKE THEIR TURN HAS TO DO SO FROM YOUR LAP.” She scooted her chair back and patted her lap, “Hop on Hollis.”

Laura looked at her skeptically, “No funny business?”

Carmilla gave her the most innocent look she could muster and held her hands up in surrender.

She was still skeptical, she knew Carmilla too well by now, but she scooted over and settled herself in Carmilla’s lap regardless. Laura lent forward and stuck her tongue out a little from the corner of her mouth in concentration. She pushed a brick from the middle with a slow meticulousness that made Carmilla want to…

“Carmilla,” Laura warned her girlfriend, her hands had begun to wander up and down Laura’s sides. Laura scootched forward to retrieve the brick from the other side and steeled herself, she knew the moment that she lent up to retrieve it fully that Carmilla would do something to distract her. She took a deep breath she could do this, “Dammit Carm’!” Laura yelled as she jumped forward knocking the entire stack of bricks over. She spun round to see Carmilla trying to suppress her laughter, her hands raised in the air again,

“What?” Carmilla asked, her lips quivering as she tried not to laugh. Laura was so adorable when she was angry.

“Those weren’t your hands on my ass?”

“Not mine, Cutie.”

“Hey,” LaFontaine said interrupting their banter, “You knock the stack, you gotta knock it back.” They said pointing at Laura’s drink.

Laura looked pointedly at Carmilla and grumbled, “This is your fault,” she said getting off Carmilla’s knee and sliding back into her own seat, “If I end up smashed, know it was your fault.”

“Tell you what Sweetheart,” Carmilla said laughing, she raised her glass and shook the rum around a little, “this one I’ll do with you since that was technically my fault.”

Laura smirked, “On three,” She counted down and they both knocked back their drinks. Laura hissed as the liquid burned down her throat, Carmilla still chuckling as she poured them another shot.

“Ok LaF,” Danny said as she finished rebuilding the stack, “You’re up.”

“Hands don’t fail me now,” they said as they wiggled their fingers and approached the tower of bricks.

“Watcha got?” Kirsch asked as LaFontaine successfully pulled a brick out. 

Laura huffed and pouted much to everyone’s amusement, disappointed that she was the only one to have knocked the stack over thus far.

LaF wiggled their eyebrows suggestively and turned determinedly to the Doc in the seat next to her, “STRIP ONE OTHER: CHOSE SOMEONE TO REMOVE ONE ITEM OF CLOTHING.”

“Who? Me?” Perry asked, not doing a great job of hiding the disgust in her voice.

“Oh come on Perr’, it’s how you play the game,” LaF pleaded

“Unlike you idiots,” she said affectionately, “I don’t drink.” She patted the vape in her labcoat pocket for emphasis, “So, not everyone wants to get their tits out at the table LaFontaine.”

Kirsch pounded the table as everyone cracked up laughing,

“Fuck it, I’ll do it,” He and Carmilla said in unison as they stood and stripped their tank tops off. They looked at each other, clinked their glass together and downed their drinks.

Laura couldn’t stop the blush creeping from her chest. Carmilla was distracting enough in most social situations, never mind when she was sitting next to her practically naked from the waist up.

“Laura, hey, Laura,”

Laura looked up when she heard Carmilla calling her name,

“You’re staring Goose,”

“No, I um,” she blushed and took a swig of her drink, “It’s Perry’s turn she stated, trying to draw the attention of the table from herself.

Perry cracked her knuckles and pushed out a brick with what could be described as surgical precision. She breathed a sigh of relieve and read the brick out loud, “Ooh one that doesn’t involve me, LURCH: TALLEST PERSON DRINKS”.

Danny and Kirsch reached forward for their drinks and turned to glare at one another,

“Hey, I’m definitely the tallest,” Danny said pushing her chair back roughly and standing to her full height.

“No way, babe,” Kirsch scoffed, “I am one hundred percent the tallest,” he continued as he got to his feet and puffed out his chest,

“Don’t babe, me Brody,” Danny said poking her finger in Kirsch’s face.

“Don’t Brody me babe,” he replied grabbing a hold of her finger.

“Guys, chill,” Laura said getting up and standing in between her two giant friends, “this is supposed to be fun.” This was an argument they’d been having as long as Laura had known them. It usually ended in fisticuffs or fucking and neither of those things were something Laura wanted to see in the mess hall.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, she was never one for drunken histrionics, “Ok, if this game is going to lead to violence, I saw we switch to something a little more traditional.” She stood up and fetched a deck of cards and more liquor from the makeshift bar, “How bout Five Card Stud?”

“I’m in,” Perry said animatedly, “Finally a game that doesn’t involve drinking.”

“Oh but we’re still going to make it interesting, “ Carmilla said as she sat down and started to shuffle the deck.

“I beg you not to say it,” Perry groaned, knowing what was coming next.

“Well me and Beefcake are already at a disadvantage, think yourselves lucky we aren’t putting clothes back on.” She winked at Laura, knowing it would elicit another round of blushing from her co-pilot.

“Come on Doc, you see us in our skivvies all the time,” Kirsch said as he took Danny’s hand under the table. He felt bad about the petty argument already. He was more than a little surprised when she didn’t pull away instantly.

“Yes, but you don’t see me in mine,” Perry counter pointed.

“I do,” LaFontaine said shrugging as everyone else tried to stifle their laughter, Perry’s face almost as red as her hair.

“Fine, fine, fine,” She sighed, “Are we playing variations or straight Five Card Stud? Lowball? Five Card High-Low? High-Low with a buy? Soko?”

“I don’t think you need to worry about losing your shirt Doc,” Danny said as she poured everyone a fresh round of shots, “Here’s to being home!” She raised her glass in a toast.

“Here’s to having you!” Carmilla replied, surprising pretty much everyone, including herself.


End file.
